1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a cover member which covers power springs, sensors or the like mounted on a side of a webbing retractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a webbing retractor, a power spring is mounted on a side of the device to take up a webbing which has been wound around a spool. The power spring is held by a cover and a cover mount, and one end of the spring is anchored to a rotation shaft which transmits a rotation force to the spool whereas the other end is anchored to the cover. Therefore, as the webbing is drawn out, the rotation shaft rotates and a predetermined elastic force builds up in the power spring, thereby applying an rewinding force to the webbing.
The cover to which one end of the power spring is anchored is attached to a predetermined position of the cover mount and fixed thereto using resin rivets (plugs) or the like. Accordingly, when an impact in the event of a collision of the vehicle acts on the webbing retractor, the cover comes off the cover mount (i.e., the elastic force of the power spring is released), so that no slackness is generated in the webbing.
Conventional cover mounting methods, however, comprise an assembling step in which a cover is attached to a predetermined position of the cover mount, and a resin rivet hammering step, so that the methods have been complicated with many working processes.
Further, there has also been the drawback that when the resin rivet is loosened due to the use of the webbing retractor, the cover continues to rattle, thereby generating a strange sound every time the webbing retractor is used.